Getting out of Hand
by grimm018
Summary: The boys on the island are startng to change, and Ralph was left out of the loop and he's starting to get freaked out as everything gets out of hand. SLASH, RalphxJack, RalphxSimon, SimonxRoger, short ficlet, probably OOC
1. Discoveries

A/N: No one has _yet_ to die on the island, and it's four years later (making the bigguns about sixteen), so things are similar to the book, just no deaths, and they haven't been saved, and _at the moment_, their still getting along, ok? We clear on this? Good.

* * *

**_Discoveries_**

Ralph's POV

Walking past Maurice and Robert, I hear them start to giggle. I raise an eyebrow at them and they look away, attempting not to smile. Attempting and failing.

"What's wrong with everyone lately?" I ask Piggy who was waddling at my side. He glances up and blushes. I look at him confusedly. Recently everyone's been blushing, laughing, giggling and nudging each other. It was getting rather unnerving. And I'll admit, slightly freaky.

"Ralph…. Lately…everyone likes each other," Piggy stated quickly. I look at him and smirk.

"Didn't they already like each other? Maybe everyone needs a little less sun" I smile. Piggy gives me a side ways glance and my smile falters.

"Ralph, they're poofs, fags, homosexual. You get me?" mutters awkwardly. I blink multiple times. So four years without girls and other people, and guys go gay? Blink. So for the past three weeks they've been doing…things? Blink. Wait. Everyone?

"You mean…. _everyone_ is gay?" I ask timidly. Piggy nodes. And I freeze. "Even you?"

Piggy looks at me uncertainly. Before saying "Didn't you notice how everyone was acting?"

"Of course I noticed! But I didn't think that they were…. were…. what exactly are they doing?" Piggy avoids my eyes. "That? They're doing _that_?" I shake my head in hope of removing nasty thoughts.

"No! No, they ain't gone that far…_yet_" Piggy stammers…Well, this sucks, everyone turning gay, what next? Everyone murdering everyone else? (A/N: why yes Ralph, the deaths shall come) My god.

"How did you find out about this?" I ask, still amazed. His face goes bright red. And I grimace; now he looks like a tomato. A great, big, round, red tomato. I look away.

"I found Maurice and Robert making out…and I've seen some of the others," He whispered finally. I can't help but laugh, I would have found it hilarious to walk in on any of the boys on the island kissing and seeing their faces once they realized I was there. Piggy didn't see it as funny though; for he wasn't laughing…he looked…ashamed? Mmm. Strange little island this is.

We finally reach the water near the platform. Nearly everyone's here, except Jack, Roger, Simon, Maurice and Robert. My eye twitched slightly as I think about the new information. I walk into the shade and sit on a fallen palm. Piggy sits next to me and the log lurches. I pretend not to notice this little factor and look at my sandy feet. After sitting there for about an hour Piggy got up and went to go swimming andI snuck through the jungle, listening intently for voices. After what felt like hours I finally heard three voices muttering quietly. Two of the voices sounded excited while the other agitated. I walked out to where they were and the muttering stopped dead. I raise an eyebrow questionably. Simon blushes and looks down at his feet, face hidden by black, course hair. Jack also avoided eye contact, as he tried to make his face stay blank. Roger, however just sneered at me, which sent shivers down my spine. The dark boy walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Ralph. Did you hear anything we said?" he asked in attempt to be casual. He probably would have succeeded if his eyes didn't scream 'Sorry but I might have to kill you'.

"No" I said giving him a look that meant something like 'please let go of me'. Then I smirked "This doesn't have anything to do with me does it?" Roger smiled, Jack's eyes widened and Simon, well Simon I couldn't really tell because of his hair, but I think he would be blushing.

"Maybe, maybe, so your not just a pretty face" Roger grinned. I gave him a quick glance before side stepping out of his reach.

"Thank you, I guess. Well, I just came to see where you guys got to, but now that you're here…and safe…I'm gonna go" I stammered and quickly left. As I was walking away I heard Roger laughing, and heard Jack snap, "Roger, you scared the living day lights out of him". I shudder; this island has officially gone crazy.

* * *

A/N: Well, watcha think, continue, delete and delete now? I don't know. I'll do what ever you people tell me to (nearly everything you guys tell me too). I don't even know who I'm gonna be pairing up! I don't have any ideas, at all. Apart from Piggy dieing, just cause I hate him. So give me any ideas about what you want to happen! 


	2. The Deal

A/N: WOO! And SQUEE! Reviews! I feel special…anyway…I shall reply to everyone who gave me a review:

**Kizna1200: **Thank you, I don't know what it's about either, I'm as lost as you are about what should or might happen, thanks again for reviewing

**Trust:** Why yes, it is random, for I wrote this while on a sugar high, go everyone who thinks Piggy should die! Get Jack and Ralph together aye? Well, you're the boss

**Reita:** Thank you, I thought that it was a crap start, but hey if you say it isn't then it isn't. I feel kind of dumb for I don't know what a Mary-Sue character is, can someone tell me? …Just don't think that cause I'm stupid you should stop reading! Yet again, go the people who think Piggy should die! Yes, I don't think I would put Ralph and Roger together, cause he scares me…uh huh, yes he does…but he's still going to be the one to kill Piggy, I have a slight idea why, but I'll have to work out the kinks in it…

**The Mad Empty Shell:** I shall continue, especially if you guys give me more ideas what you want to happen, even if it's something small and insignificant, give me ideas! I'll try my hardest not to kill Simon, cause I think he's cute and gentle, so I shall try. I hope my story is interesting…really hope.

**Lilplayer: **Thanks for liking it, I hate Piggy too, I hope you can tell, Yeah, go the classic RalphxJack, they will _probably_ end up together, but no RalphxRoger, cause like I said too someone else, Roger scares me. Lol, Little blonde hotty aye? Can I use that in the story? I'm thinking that maybe Jack should describe him as that…(evil thoughts coming to mind)

**All Apologies:** Jack and Ralph are my favourite pairing too, thanks for reviewing…but seriously if you have any ideas please, please tell me!

**jess027: **Thanks, but don't call me Bella, jess. And I don't need you too make me feel loved! I got reviews from others too! And on fanfiction, it's not Sarah, it's grimm018! And stop bringing up Anthony! You evil Mongolian demon child of doom! Well, what do you think should happen?

_A/N: I'm not being slack to a reviewer, it's just she's a good friend from school…an annoying good friend from school!_

_**The deal**_

**Jack's POV**

Simon liked Ralph. Simon liked Ralph more than friends. It irked me to the core. Ralph should be mine and mine alone. But past that feeling I knew I was threatened, because Simon was one of Ralph's best friends. Meaning Ralph already liked Simon a lot. Meaning that Ralph was more likely to choose Simon. I sigh and lean back against a tree. Simon told me about ten minutes ago, and I still haven't answered him. He's looking scared. Like he thinks I'm going to kill him cause he likes the same guy I like. But I don't think I can go that far.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to see who Ralph chooses" I mutter slowly. Simon perks up at this, happy I'm not angry. He's wrong there though. I am angry, angry as hell. But to beat up Simon wasn't going to make Ralph like me, more like make Ralph hate me.

"No go ladies" someone sneers. I turn quickly. Roger had walked into view, calmly putting his hands behind his head. Roger's body had toned up a lot in the last couple of months, making his body the third best. And that was an annoying factor, it meant that Roger could beat me, and I don't like to be beaten. Not at all.

"I don't see any ladies, Roger. And what are you talking about?" I snap, since the boys of this island had become gay, Roger had been calling everyone ladies. I don't get it though. He likes guys too; I know that for a fact. So where does he get of calling us ladies?

"Well, I was just practicing my hunting skills and I happened to hear an interesting conversation. The fat-so just told Ralph that us boys were all gay. He had no idea. And his face seemed rather…disgusted really. So I don't think you guys are going to be getting your nails into that one anytime soon." Roger smiled smugly. Finding this situation rather amusing.

I could feel my stomach lurch and then tighten uncomfortably. Ralph didn't know? Ralph wasn't gay? Ralph doesn't like guys? This turns my perspective upside down. A quick glance at Simon tells me that this news upsets him too.

"I was thinking that maybe, Ralph would become a poof now that the option is upon him. So I wouldn't worry too much about that little factor. What I think is more important is that you guys should have to work for Ralph's affection. Then whoever wins over Ralph's pure little heart, keeps him, while the other backs off completely. Well, what do you say Jackie? Simone?" Roger sneers sadistically. I look at Simon who looks thoroughly…pissed. Simon was always calm and in control, so to see him angry was just…amazing.

"You can't just deal Ralph around like that! He's a human being, like you and me! That's just stupid and inhumane! I…I can't believe you even suggested it!" Simon snarled. My already tight gut squirmed with shame. Why didn't I say that? It would prove my feelings for Ralph.

"Oh come off it Simon" Roger snapped, no longer thinking of Simon as feminine. "Wouldn't it be worth it to Ralph all to yourself? Jack to just vanish out of Ralph's life?" Roger stated convincingly. It scared me. Why did Roger want this deal this much?

Simon glared furiously. "I can't believe I'm doing this. But I'll go along with this deal of yours" Simon glowered. Shame and anger showing in his eyes. Simon glanced at me.

"I agree too," I mumble. I go to add something on to my statement when I hear footsteps. I ignore what Simon and Roger are muttering about and listen intently. It's probably just Piggy. He's been attempting to sneak around lately. But listening closer, the footsteps are different. Piggy normally has heavy clumsy steps. These sounds are fairly quiet, hence the fact that Roger and Simon haven't heard. Quiet means light. Light and steady. Ralph. It's embarrassing to admit that I can tell his footprints apart from everyone else's.

Then he walks into the clearing. Roger and Simon go silent and stare. Damn Ralph. Why did you have to be perfect? With your well-toned, golden body, sun kissed messy blonde hair, curious grey eyes wondering over me, Simon and Roger. I feel colour rise to my face as his eyes wonder over me. Quickly glancing away, I notice that Simon is also avoiding eye contact. Roger walks calmly over to Ralph and puts an arm around his shoulders. Sending a pang of jealousy through me.

"Hey, Ralph. Did you hear anything we said?" Roger said smugly. Ralph looked at him suspicious, if what Roger said was true, and Ralph had just found out that they were all gay, then he had every reason to be suspicious and even scared.

"No" Ralph stated glancing uneasily at Roger. "This doesn't have to do with me does it?" Ralph smirked, catching on. Roger smiled too, not exactly pleasant though.

"Maybe, maybe, so your not just a pretty face" Roger grinned. My cheeks burn brighter. Then I have to stop from smirking as Ralph side steps away from Roger. Looking slightly scared.

"Thank you, I guess. Well, I just came to see where you guys got to, but now that you're here…and safe…I'm gonna go" Ralph stammered and quickly turned around, trying not to run. As soon as Ralph was out of eye site, Roger cracked up laughing.

"Roger, you scared the living day lights out of him". I snap angrily, hating the damn fear in Ralph's eyes. Roger laughs again. I throw the dirtiest glare I can manage in his direction. I jog after Ralph. He sure got far. He must be in a great hurry to get away. Away from the fags. My stomach flips and tightens. When I get back to the platform, the first thing I notice is the articles of clothing tossed aside by naked swimmers. I look up in time to see Ralph dive gracefully into the crystal water. It was constantly said that Ralph was most at home in the water. I walk over to the edge of the lagoon, and sit down, dropping my feet into the warm water. Ralph comes up for air, flipping blonde hair out of his face. I smirk. He was always perfect.

"Ralph!" I call out and he whips around, grey eyes startled. They don't settle, and that makes my stomach squirm…again. He glides over to me hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He's about a foot away now, looking up at me uncertainly. In the corner of my eyes I can see some of the other biguns looking in Ralph's direction, they have every reason too, as well.

"I just heard what you found out, about all the boys being…you know" I mutter, unsure of his reaction. Ralph looks away, a rosy colour showing on his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's really…freaky actually" Ralph mutters, staring at the water. Oh my god, he's homophobic! I can feel my world crashing around me. "Especially since, we swim naked. Is it just me, or is everyone staring at me?" Ralph smiles slightly, trying to make it seem funny.

"Yeah, they're all staring at you" I smile casually. He grins. A grin that was pure and warm. God damn you Ralph! Why must you be so perfect! God damn it Jack, you're repeating yourself. "Wanna get out of here?" I ask. I hope my voice wasn't as shaky as I feel. Ralph nods happily, moving next to me he effortlessly hoists himself out and walks over to his disregarded shorts. Turning around, I hope I'm not blushing. He starts to walk along the sand. I fall into step next to him. He smiles into the distance, probably glad that I'm not coming onto him, like Roger seemed to be.

"So…how is Piggy?" I mumble, looking away. Ralph chuckles.

"I still can't believe you guys stopped talking to each other. How long has it been? A month?" He smiles cheerfully. Then stops; something else coming to mind. I stopped talking to Piggy when I started fancying guys. He has some weird little habits, that Piggy. Spying on boys while they're making out being one of them. Just because he won't ever experience that…or maybe he wants to learn how to kiss. Ew, someone kissing that load of lard. The only person who'd ever do that would be Ralph. Out of pity only. I hope it would only be out of pity. Ralph and Piggy together rattled me to the bone. Damn that fat arse. That whale. Ralph suddenly trips, grabbing my arm to steady himself. I grunt as I get pulled down. Landing on top of him, my blue eyes travel to his grey. They seem almost fearful. I can feel his warm breathe against my lips. Desire about to take control. I lean slightly closer.

"You can get off me now" Ralph snaps. I shake my head and roll of his slender body. Ralph, jumps to his feet with ease. Seeming distant and cold. Shit. Simon was definitely going to win this little deal. I climb to my feet and turn to him.

"Sorry Ralph, I just went like…mind blank" I chuckle. Trying not to hit myself. Ralph looks up hopefully at that. Smiling slightly.

"That's okay. Hey, race you to that bird over there?" he smiles happily

"It'll fly away" I state looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"So?" He smirks, I can't help but smile.

"Nah, that's stupid, what's the point- go!" and I bolt in the direction of the bird. Ralph gasped; outraged. But I can hear his foot falls behind me. And it felt great, knowing that he was running closer, and not running away.


	3. The Groups

_A/N: I feel more special! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! Mmm, first up:_

**Reita: **Yes, Roger is good because he gets rid of Piggy, still figuring out why, some ideas, but none that work efficiently. I'm attempting to update as quickly as possible, but I have damn bloody school and I have to clean my room constantly, it's just so inconsiderate and keeps getting untidy! Thanks for the review!

**The Mad Empty Shell:** No poor Piggy! Yeah, I'm gonna make sure Simon ends up happy as well, after some stuff with Ralph and Simon, I can't think who else Simon can get with, other than Roger…but Roger scares me…I'll try to update as soon as, any ideas for Simon? Thanks for the review!

**Trust:** I know, boys can be awfully funny…any ideas on what should happen? Oh and thanks for the review!

**Lilplayer:** Yes, poor little Ralph, who is going to get more than visually harassed…and no we cannot blame them. Piggy shall die, when Ralph really doesn't care about him, as much. Yes, Ralph and Simon have to get a little closer as well, other whys it isn't a competition for his feelings, it just Jack being adorable. I think Roger is just going to pretend to like Ralph just to piss everyone off, and have a little fun, see what all the fuss is about, who know? Oh, I don't mind rambling at all, I think I've done it enough times in some of my reviews, shit, I'm doing it now! Thanks for the Review!

**kizna1200:** Yes, Roger is very mean, but yes, meh, it does create the couple. Yep, I'll be sure to throw in some RalphxSimon. Lol, yeah Piggy is obvious. Sorry about my spelling mistakes, I actually have a bit more than those mistakes in my story, but I'll try to fix them, if I find out how. But thanks for the review and for reading my story!

**All Apologies:** Go JackxRalph! Mmm, I would have thought Ralph was a 'Mary-sue' cause everyone likes him…I'm so lost! Mmm where'd me sugar go? HYPO time! Thanks for your time, and for the review!

_A/N: Here's the chapter: _

_**The Groups**_

**Ralph POV**

After the bird flew away, Jack and I stumble back to the platform. Jack's smiling happily. I don't see why, we must have been chasing that damn bird half way around the island. I'm leaning heavily on Jack, but he doesn't seem to care.

"I so beat you" He smiles, giving me a sideways glance. My jaw drops and I hit him lightly.

"Damn you, you cheated. You got a head start, and then when I was beating you, you said Simon was waving to us! That was low Jack, you knew I couldn't ignore Simon" I state, but can't help cracking up.

Jack glares slightly. Then glances away. Was that…jealousy that I saw in his eyes? No, it couldn't be. Jack's not like that. I smirk and hit a bit harder. Pulling my arm of his shoulder I run the last way to the platform. Simon was sitting on a fallen palm looking annoyed and gloomy.

"What's up, Si?" I ask casually, sitting next to him. Simon glances at me from under his course black hair. Bright eyes shimmering with hidden emotion. He looks away, quickly. "Si, you can tell me" I say comfortingly. Jack climbs onto the platform. One glance at where my attention is focused and he walks away.

"It's just…I think, that I…it's…the huts" he stutters. I look at him questionably.

"The huts?" I ask, that's definitely not what he was going to say. I give him a hard look, before sighing. "Okay, what's wrong with the huts?"

"We're all bigger now, so those three shelters aren't satisfactory anymore. I think we need to build a few more" Simon states, deadpan. I nod, he's right there. Standing up I walk over to the conch, which was sitting on my log up the front. After a few seconds of blowing, everyone has appeared. I quickly get to business.

"I think we've all noticed that the huts are getting uncomfortable. There's legs and arms everywhere. So I think we'll build a few more, one shelter per four boys. So I'll break you up into groups and if we start now, we should be finished before nightfall. Hey, Jack could you organize the littluns? They can get fruit and can just use the already made huts" I state casually, jack nods and walks off, calling the littluns to follow him. I split the boys in front of me into groups of four, except Simon, Piggy and myself. We were the only group of three.

We begin to set up the shelters. Everyone was going for the typical triangle huts. But Piggy made us work hard and make it a nice big square. When we were about half way threw Jack came back looking irritated.

"The littluns give you trouble, Jackie?" I laugh, nearly dropping the log I was holding over my shoulder. He blushes slightly, but smirks none the less.

"So where am I?" He asks casually. This time I do drop the log, and it lands painfully on my foot. I hop around for a moment and Jack laughs. When I finally stop, I put me foot gingerly on the sand, blushing.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I completely forgot to put you in a group" I state uneasily. I hate it when I've stuffed up royally. Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I feel loved" He says rather calmly. I can hear Piggy snigger behind me. And I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, well you can either squeeze in with someone else, or I suppose you could join us, we got room" I smile as I hear Piggy stop chuckling. Jack grins, muttering something about always hating squeezing. The other groups had already finished and gone swimming, because Piggy kept making 'mathematical' changes.

"It's easy for him, all he does is sit on his fat arse" Jack muttered.

"We could always swap places if you had more than half a brain" Piggy snapped. Jack's jaw dropped, and his hands turned into fists. I leap forward, putting my arm around Jack's shoulders, pulling him backward. Jack's muscles tensed. I could feel his flesh heating up under mine. Once he was well away from Piggy, I let go.

"Maybe you should go for a swim, and cool off" I say, deadpan. Jack glares at me before whirling away. A weird sensation travels up my spine, and I feel saddened. Walking back to the shelter, Piggy is smiling smugly. I walk over to Simon, and help him finish the last wall. Simon gives me a sideways glance. But when I turn to look at him he looks away.

"What's up Si?" I sigh. Something is really bothering my best friend, and I really want to know what. Why won't he just tell me? Simon gulps and turns to look at me properly.

"Can I show you something tomorrow?" he asks finally. I'm taken aback.

"Sure, anything for you Si" I nod, and he smiles sheepishly. Once we finally finished the hut. We walked slowly to the lagoon. Everyone was swimming happily and there was a huge pile of fruit that the littluns had collected. Everyone was taking what they wanted and jumping back into the water. I see Roger nudging Jack who's blushing. Which only makes Roger laugh. A pang of emotion hits me like a hammer. Was that…jealousy? No, it couldn't be. I've never been jealous in my life! And not over a…guy! I am not turning gay! I am not gay! I will never be gay! Roger's laughing brings me back to my senses. Roger was staring in my direction. No not my direction. Piggy's direction. Piggy quickly jumped into the water, creating a small wave. In his arms he has a tone of fruit. No wonder he hasn't lost any weight on the island. Simon was hoping in too. Suddenly all eyes were on me. I looked around. Well all eyes except for the littluns. So all the eyes that matter. I back away, not wanting everyone watching me. Stupid, gay, horny, island boys! I shudder, officially crazy. I will say it again and again. This island is officially crazy!

Later that night as we all clambered into our shelters, and bedding was prepared the conversation were starting. And I felt very left out. Jack was muttering something to Simon, who was…amazingly glaring! Piggy was muttering something to himself, too. I lay down a load of leaves, making them a nice shape to sleep on. Simon and Piggy start doing the same either side of me. I shrug, ignoring the closeness of Piggy's bed. Jack makes his bedding on the other side of the hut. Seeming distant and cold. I yawn and lay down on my bed of leaves. Closing my eyes. It took everyone a bit longer to settle, but they did it eventually. After hearing all their breathing become regular, I roll over to face Simon; he seemed a lot more a peace now. Slowly my eyes drift closed.

I'm awakened by a clammy hand traveling down my body. My eyes fling open. The hand was now at my waist _(A/N: Ralph is still lying on his side)._ Suddenly the hand is at my waist and chubby fingers were slipping under my band of my shorts. I leap up, looking around. Piggy, quickly shut his eyes. I realize that I'm breathing heavily with short jagged breathes.

"Sorry, I thought you knew" I hear a voice from across the room. Turning I see Jack stand. I throw him a glare and march out of the hut. The sun was slowly rising. And I walk over to the platform and sit, staring out to sea. I hear footsteps coming ym way, but I don't want to know who it is. He sits next to me. Long muscular limbs seeming awkward.

"What do you want Jack?" I ask groggily.

"I mean it, I thought you were awake" He said desperately

"And you think that even if I was awake, I would want that?" I snap.

"I…well, I thought you and Piggy might have been something more than friends, so I thought you just wouldn't mind" Jack stated calmly. I felt tears behind my eyes. The boys of this island were losing it. Everything was getting out of hand. I don't know what came over me, but I throw my arms around Jack's neck, pulling him, close. I can't help but cry into his shoulder. I think I just need some human comfort. Jack's arms wrap around my waist and he hugs me back, muttering that everything was okay. I don't know how long we sit like that. Hugging as the sun rose. Drawing heat from each other. And though Jack's arms are at my waist, it doesn't feel bad/disgusting like it did when Piggy did it. I take a deep breathe. Jack sighs and I feel his warm breathe rush out onto my neck. A tingling sensation travels down my back.

"Ralph?" I hear a voice call from the huts. I slowly pull away from Jack, who seemed reluctant to let go. I look down at Jack whose blue eyes had darkened, and swam with emotions untamed.

"Thanks Jack" I mutter as I walk back to the hut, where Simon is waiting. He smiles happily at me when I enter. I glare at Piggy, who's got his back to me. "Let's go Simon". Simon nods and starts to lead me to the jungle. I love spending time with Simon, I mean; he's my best friend, why shouldn't I? But my thoughts keep wondering back to Jack. Jack with his muscular tanned body, fiery red hair, deep blue eyes and good nature. I shouldn't be thinking these things, he's one of my good friends! Simon calls me over to a tree and he's smiling. Looking at the tree, I blush, scarlet. For carved into the tree is;

'Ralph is SO hot'

Looking around at the rest of the trees in this area, there are plenty of similar slogans. All of which make my blush rival Jack's hair.

* * *

_A/N: So what you think? Next chapter I was thinking of doing it in Simon's POV, and that should be where the SimonxRalph side comes out. Please review otherwise I don't think I can continue, or that might just be because I'm tired right now. But please oh please oh please review! Now for something completely random:_

**Ralph: I hate you all! Because of you I got like…molested! And you're making me gay! Grrr! Gay I tell you! I hate you all especially Piggy…who molested me/leaves room/ **

**Jack: I love you all! Because of you I get to kiss Ralph, eventually, but still! I love you! **

**Roger: What is with everyone liking Ralph? Must find him and see what all the fuss is about! Oh Ralph? Where are you Ralphie/goes hunting for blonde hottie/ **


	4. At the Grove

_A/N: Okay, yes, it was disgusting to get Piggy to molest Ralph, but I couldn't think of anything else. So I'm sorry about that. Well I've got the next few chapters planed out, but I might not post them soon because I have a birthday party to clean and prepare for, holiday homework/assignments, soccer and all that crud. But I will try to post as soon as I can. So replies: _

**Kizna1200:** Yes it was disturbing and again I am sorry. I know apart from a lot of blushing the messages in the trees have a much bigger reaction, but you'll have to read to find out. Thanks for reviewing!

**The Mad Empty Shell:** Yes! Damn Piggy! Yeah, Simon rocks my socks, I'll make sure for him to end up happy, he may go throw a little depressing time, but he will end up happy! Yes, my friend from school who is giving me ideas too, said that opposites do attract, I mean look at us…she's this perky little flower child and I'm a 'negative Nancy' (what my brother calls me) walking around in black. So I'm still thinking about SimonxRoger…but Simon will eventually be happy!

**Trust:** Yes, Piggy is stupid. And yes, I am saying yes too much. Well I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for reviewing!

**Lilplayer:** Very sick. Very gross. Very fat ass sex predator. Lol, yeah he will turn into a tomato at this rate. I don't think he will ever accept his beauty and the fact that everyone loves him. Simon will be happy after his sadness, and I'm hoping for the Jack and Ralph-ness soon. Piggy will die, I'm just trying to decide who should kill him…so many options…well, thanks for loving the story and thanks for reviewing!

**Reita:** Mmm Jack kicking his arse…can be done. Yes and the Jack and Ralph moments aren't over yet! So far is what I'm scared of…

**All Apologies:** Go jealousy! Piggy shall die because of his disgusting ness so yeah, I'll update ASAP! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_**At the Grove**_

**Simon POV**

I smile as I see Ralph blushing like a tomato _(A/N: lol, lilplayer)._ As he looks around the little grove full of trees that represent the Ralph fan hood. I won't tell him that I did a couple of them, but I guess I do have to explain it.

"I think I've seen Maurice up here, and Robert, Bill, Piggy, Phil and Henry. You can guess what they were adding. I just found it funny, so I thought you might want to see it" I smile as his face pulls into a grimace at one tree. That tree was for past sinful thoughts. Now I will freely admit that I didn't add anything to that tree. Ralph walks around the grove. Scarlet fighting the golden colouring of his cheeks. I sit down and stare at him. His body was very well toned, and had always had that golden hue, but his hair had lightened, becoming less dull. As I think that he shakes his head, sun kissed hair flies around wildly. His hair was getting long again. I might have to borrow Jack's blade…again. I don't know why, but his hair seems to grow the fastest. Ralph sits down next to me. Keeping his eyes glued to his feet. Slowly the red fades and he looks normal again. Apart from the stiffness of how he sits.

"It's just kind of startling, you know?" he mutters

"Well, I wouldn't really know, everyone thinks I'm batty remember? But I understand what you mean" I chuckle. Ralph smiles and leans back on his elbows, relaxed. "Where were you this morning? I thought you'd done a runner, don't know where you could've gone but still" my words leave Ralph guarded. I know he hated it when he gave up on rescue, but I thought he got over it.

"I stormed out. So you were asleep, that whole time?" his words make it seem as though I missed something, something big. I look at him strangely, reading his eyes. I did. Whatever it was, it's shaken him pretty bad.

"Yeah. So you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to ask Piggy?" Ralph scoffs at those words, anger taking control of his grey eyes, making them nearly black. _(A/N: I never knew what colour Ralph's eyes were, I mean I studied this book at school, but I never looked up what colour his eyes were, so just made them grey, even though that doesn't really suit his golden body, so sorry) _

"What happened Ralph?" I ask sternly. Ralph means everything to me, and seeing him anything but happy, is horrible. Ralph looks at me sadly, the darkness leaving his eyes.

"Piggy…Piggy, um, molested me; I guess that's the best word. And he pretended nothing happened" Ralph said breaking eye contact. Although Ralph has hunted, and killed pigs, he maintained his innocence and purity. So something that…wrong would affect him greatly. I put an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"Did you really think I'd do a runner on you, Si?" he smiled

"Kind of, I thought you might have run off with Jack again" I chuckle, and he gives me an uncertain look before grinning

"No way, Si. I can't imagine this island without you" smirks before yawning. He leans his head on my shoulder looking around at the trees, and shaking his head slightly.

"Um, Ralph? There's something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure I can" I mutter, he looks at me. He was expecting this. His eyes are so easily readable.

"Si, you can tell me _anything_" he says, looking at me concerned, I shake my head, for some reason the word love gets stuck at my lips.

"I can't tell you, but maybe I can show you" I say shakily. I lean in towards him. He doesn't pull back, but gives me a questioning look. I take a deep breath, I have to do it now. I push our lips together. Ralph stiffens, and then …shrugs? He closes his eyes and responded. A tingly sensation erupts in my stomach. Ralph pulls away first, looking away. Possibly ashamed. (_A/N: Muhahahaha! Ralph lost his lip-ginity! OH, but not to Jack! Meh, at least it wasn't Piggy aye?)_ Ralph gets up and smiles awkwardly at me.

"Race you down to the beach?" he asks, attempting to sound casual, before he starts to bolt down the hill. I laugh and follow happily after him. Ralph sure likes to run. Not even the beauty of nature can distract me now.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, very short chapter, but all my chapters are short aren't they? Well next chapter is either Ralph or Jack, because they're more fun to write. So it'll either be Jack contemplating hugging his little blonde god, or Ralph thinking about being gay or not gay, whatever. But I will never write in Piggy's POV because that's just foul. And his thoughts would be just plain sinful if he had the guts to molest a fellow boy. Roger's POV I might do, because that would be funny, because he's a sadistic arsehole. Well, who do you think the next chapter should be in? Put your votes in! And put them in now! Well, I have to go put my soccer boots away/rolls eyes/ Mums… _

_Oh also, the random bit of characters thoughts:_

**Ralph: The kiss wasn't that great, I don't get why you people like this! Hello? It's two guys! Crazy, yaoi fans! **

**Jack: Hey Ralph, Rogers coming/Ralph runs from the room/ Well, you guys rule! So if your reading this, when reviewing say…umm…'Ralph and Jack 4 ever!', for my sake! Woo! Go yaoi fans!**


	5. The Meeting and Hunting

_A/N: okay, I am really sorry about this taking so long, like I said I've got a lot of stuff to do this holidays, and apart from that…the computer in our house that has the internet…well…blew up. And my brother's blaming me, so I have to pay for it to be fixed…I'm 14 for crying out loud! So sorry…replies:_

**Kizna1200:** Yeah, SimonxRalph…I'm hoping to put in a bit more later, but I feel really bad, because that will sort of involve Ralph either cheating or leading two guys on…oh the humanity! But hey, we'll see what happens? Thanks for reviewing!

**Trust:** Well grey is one of my favourite colours…a bit weird but hey, actually my new room is being painted grey and purple…strange I am. Woo! You are now Jack's favourite person! Apart from Ralph…lol, thanks for reviewing…!

**Lilplayer:** Hey! Go lip-ginity! To sign up for the "Ralph lover utopia" you should try (not an official site, lol sorry! The Easter eggs are getting to me!) Okay the next two chapters will be in either Ralph's or Rogers, not sure of the order yet. Yes, Ralph is a god. A god of horny island boys. This chapter I think is devoted to Jackie and Ralphie moments and I love them together too. 26 laps is just plain wrong! We only have to do 3 laps, but our coach usually arrives late, so we just say we did them…Mmm…possibly why we have yet to win a game…no! Our laziness is not to blame!...I shall blame…Hilary! She left our team! So it is her fault! But still 26 laps? You either have a very small oval to run around or your coach is an evil blood sucking mutant…squirrel, yes that will do…(I apologize again for my craziness, it the Easter eggs I tell you!) or your just a better division than we are…lol, I love your reviews…oh and everyone else's!...Piggy is heading to be main evil guy at the moment so I suppose he's going to do something really nasty, and probably to Ralph (awe I'm sorry about this Ralph!). Go your twisted brain…well now I'm the one rambling so, ciao!

**The Mad Empty Shell: **Roger will either be the next chapter or the chapter after, cause sometime soon I have to do Ralph since everything revolves around him…aaaahhh! My cat is trying to rub against my face…evil affectionate beast!...err, now she is hugging my head…strange feline…sorry, getting of track…so thanks for reviewing!

**All Apologies:** Woo! You rule! Mmm, I'm trying to just keep it flowing, but it's just getting hard, with putting in the years they've been there and they've probably been threw a lot…basically I'm losing the flow! ….well, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_**The Meeting and Hunting**_

**Jack's POV**

A smile spreads across my face as I remember this morning. I felt pain in my chest as I saw tears about to spill down his cheeks. That's why he hugged me, to hide the tears. But I'm going to be the last person to complain about it. He had looked so right, his body had been the same _(A/N: golden, well toned body, sun kissed blonde hair, just to remind you)_ but his grey eyes had caught the suns rising rays, making them gleam silver, he looked angelic. And then his warm body, wrapping itself around me? That was great too.

Ralph suddenly burst from the trees and went and sat on his log. He seemed slightly flushed, but not breathing heavily and was holding his head up in his hands. Roger noticed where I was looking and nudged me, sneering. I glare at him and then roll my eyes. It had taken me hours to get him to shut up about Ralph, me liking Ralph, Simon liking Ralph, and basically…Ralph related topics. Roger had vanished for an hour or so, but other than that, he had been at my side. Annoying me. Simon ran onto the platform, bright red, from running. He was nowhere near as fit as Ralph. Simon was about to walk towards Ralph, when he noticed Piggy sitting, isolated from everyone, covering his fat face. Roger and I smirk at each other. As Piggy looked up to greet Simon, everyone got a great view of his bruised face. It was swollen too, but that was hard to notice. Simon gasped and ran close to him, muttering words frantically under his breathe. Ralph seems to be the only person who hasn't had a reaction; totally lost in thought. Roger's sniggering brings my attention back to Piggy. He's started crying, and the good hearted Simon became even more concerned. It takes me a lot of effort not to start cackling wildly.

"What the?" Ralph's voice snaps. He's finally noticed what's going on. I stand and walk over to him.

"It's nothing Ralph. Hey Ralph its hunting day. So, wanna come?" I smile. A couple of years ago Ralph made it a rule that we could only go hunting once a month. He had never really missed a hunt, for he enjoyed it I think, but he absolutely hates showing his enjoyment. Ralph gives me a strange look and shakes his head. He picks up the creamy conch, and blows loudly, everyone on the platform and in the lagoon, looks at him.

"Come on! We're having a meeting!" Ralph calls angrily. Everyone wearily walks over and sits. I sit at the front…up near Ralph…like always. Ralph glares around, as though waiting for something. "Is someone going to tell me, what the hell is going on?" he yells suddenly. "What the hell happened? Piggy! You love voicing negativity…what's going on here?" Ralph snarls, angry as hell_. (A/N: you may have noticed that I like the word hell) _Piggy stood and took the conch. He glared at me, then at Roger, who smiled evilly.

"Well, I was just walking up the mountain, when suddenly Roger and Jack came out of no where, and without warning they tackled me to the ground, and…and started beating me, and taunting me…I tried to…but they…" He didn't get any further because he broke down in tears; what a baby. Baby whale that is. Ralph didn't show any sympathy, that was always a start. But he was still angry as hell. _(A/N: Hell count: 4) _

"Jack? Is this true?" Ralph asked, but his eyes screamed that he already knew the answer.

"Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Yes?" I mutter, Roger has finally hid his grin, and we hopefully look sorry about it. Ralph shakes his head.

"Why?" he looks confused, not knowing what to do.

"Well, he's an arsehole. I mean, I thought Roger was worse, but he's not compared to that Fatso!" I cry out. I really don't want to say 'I did it for you', that would just be ga- I mean lame. Ralph sighs. Everyone waits.

"Simon, see what you can do about Piggy's wounds. Jack, come on, we'll get everyone some meat" Ralph grimaces, I grin and everyone cheers. Fruit is good and all, but it's horrible to live on for so long. "Samneric! Can you start a fire, near the huts if possible" then Ralph walks to the edge of the platform where the spears were leaning. Picking up the sharpest one, he begins to walk into the jungle. I quickly follow suit. Walking into step behind him.

"So why'd you do it? Really" He mumbled. I glance around before answering

"Because it wasn't right, what he did to you" I whisper, not even sure he heard me. He turns around and looks at me strangely _(A/N: God, another thing I've been saying too much!) _

"Two wrongs don't make a right" he states simply, than smiles "Come on, we better get serious, or the boys will have our heads" and with that, he begins to run silently threw the flora. After about half an hour, we found the perfect pig. It took about ten minutes to bring it down. Ralph walked over to it and tripped, falling onto it. He groaned.

"Damn creepers, Eww, nasty!" he snapped, looking down at his chest. It was smeared with pig's blood. I smirk and sit next to him.

"So, the island's blonde little hottie, isn't as balanced as we thought" Ralph starts laughing. Standing I help him up, only for him to slip backwards on the blood moistened ground. I can tell that he's inwardly hitting himself for being so clumsy. I step carefully so as not to slip in blood like he did, and help him up again. Ralph shakes his head, and we eventually manage to start carrying the pig back to the camp. As I carry the front, I head back onto the platform. Cheers rise when they see the carcass. Then they see Ralph and stop, I glance around and smile. His torso is covered in blood, and they don't know it's only from the pig.

"Maurice and Robert can you start cooking this thing! Samneric good job on the fire! Jack, can you come with me to the creek _(A/N: Wow that sounds Australian)_ and help me wash this crud of my back?" he whispers the last part in my ear. I grin inwardly and nod. Following him back into the creepers. We find the creek in no time and Ralph wads in, sitting down and immediately starts scrubbing at his upper torso. I sit behind him, possibly a bit closer than needed, and begin to wipe my hands across his back. The blood comes off easily, and is gone in no time, but I continue to massage at his back. _(A/N: Muahahahaha, I feel so evil right now)_ Ralph doesn't protest, but when my hands glide anywhere near his sides, he stiffens and a shiver ripples through his muscles. It seems I have found his sensitive area. Slowly I wrap my arms around his middle, resting my hands at his stomach. I place my head on his shoulder, and smile for yet again there is no protest. After a minute silence he even begins to lay back into my body. A few minutes later, I lean forward slightly so as to see his face, he seemed to have fallen into a doze. I nudge him slightly and see his grey eyes flicker open.

"Come on, buddy. The feast should be ready by now" I whisper and slowly rise, without letting go of him. We stand, still embraced for a couple of moments, before Ralph groans.

"Yeah, come one, once the feast is over I'll be able to sleep" he yawned and started to walk back to the platform.

The feast was as fun as ever with dancing, chanting and eating. It was over all too soon for me. But Ralph had been looking desperate for it to end. He ate little, and trudged to our shelter as though near death. The first thing he did when entering was pick up his pile of leaves and walk over to my makeshift bed. Piling up his bed next to mine and with a slight nod to Simon, a bed was set up on his other side of him. He was now protected and Piggy was isolated, the world was as it should be. So, with a grin I lay next to him. Simon falls into a steady, happy sleep instantly, while Ralph started very fitful and uncomfortable. His hand lay between us and I put mine over it and squeezed lightly, so he knew I was here. He griped my hand and then slept undisturbed. With a yawn I fall into a lovely and sinful dream, which involved a beach, a golden god by the name of Ralph and a very cheerful me.

* * *

_A/N: there it is! The next chapter for a while, I didn't get around to making them kiss, but hell, I'm tired and the hypo affects of Easter eggs is wearing off rapidly. Also my music has changed from the Teen Titans theme song to 'behind blue eyes' so happiness is fast decaying. So I will try to write as soon as I can, but a lot of stuff is getting in the way. I know this chapter kinda sucked at the end, but I'm very tired, damn working on renovations all day! Well, now that, my cat has finally stopped trying to hug, kiss, rub and nudge my face, I think I should try to sleep…so nightie night! Oh and please review!_


	6. Definitely Not Gay

_A/N: well, I started a new Lord of the Flies fan fiction, so I kinda got off track, but then I read your reviews and I got the urge to continue this one again. I know I haven't done any Roger and Simon moments, I will when it comes to doing his POV, which will be the next chapter okay? Well we just got the computer fixed, but I'm not sure if my brother is going to let me touch his computer for fear of breaking it again. So I may even have this finished but it might not get posted for awhile…blame my brother! Stupid Nathan, does anyone know a Nathan who is not a total jerk, because I only know jerky Nathan's. Another thing that's gotten me side tracked was that my English assignment, which was to write a short story, fun no? Well it would be if we didn't have to make it a certain length and it couldn't be a boy meats girl type oh thing (lol, a girl in my class was all like 'fine then, I'll make it a guy meets guy thing'), well I finally finished that story, and I'll get back to fan fiction…well, reviews: _

**Lilplayer:** Thank you. I'm glad you liked it; it was all I could think of. Lol, yeah I bet most of them do, especially since Simon seemed to fall into a happy sleep too. I would have been stuffing my face, if my mum hadn't let the dogs into my room, and then they ate most of it. I swear she did it on purpose! Yeah, Melissa who we all thought sucked was the first to score at training, so I think we're going to go up hill from here on out, except we changed district so I don't know about the other teams, so I hope we do well. Chipmunk! Lol! Nice with the goalie hitting! I wish I could bloody hit some people in the face, and I felt really mean when a girl on my team who I don't really like, got hit in the face, I had to try so hard no to crack up laughing! More Jack and Ralph moments will come, as soon as I figure out what's happening …yes, still figuring out the Piggy dieing parts…but slow and painful it is…lol, yeah he should go live with the pigs. I told promised that I wouldn't kill Simon…but I like the idea of Jack comforting Ralph over something like that…mmm, must use that…if I remember…yes, and this is a long reply :P…you play tennis too? God you must be fit…well I hope the pain goes away soon, ciao!

**All Apologies:** Sorry, it came on in my play list. Woo to the Jack n Ralph moments! Awkward the relationship is going slow cause I don't know how to bring them together…Ew! Simon and Piggy! Yes very lucky we're killing him. Updating as fast as I can with all the problems that get in my way, thanks for reviewing!

**kizna1200:** Yeah, go Jack, well, everyone's replies make me giggle, don't know why, possibly because I'm easily amused (though not at home)…yes, Ralph likes Jack and Simon and doesn't want to have to choose…I think…I have no idea what to happen next…I just type whatever comes to my head at the time, but it would be a lot easier if people gave me ideas (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, yeah next chapter is Roger, but I don't know what should happen! Aww, help! Somebody! Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

**The Mad Empty Shell:** yes my cat is very cute, but if you don't give her attention, she'll make you give her attention…it can be a problem…Roger and Simon gayness should be next chapter, if I get an idea on what could happen, must rattle my head a bit. So yeah, any ideas please tell me!

_**Definitely Not Gay**_

**Ralph POV**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Simon is leaning in to kiss me! What do I do? If I decline it'll get all awkward and he's like my best friend, but he's a guy! Oh my god! His lips push against mine. I guess I have to just go along with it, don't I? I shrug; this is what all the guys on this island like? I respond, and I can feel Simon smiling against my lips. We pull apart and I jump up, attempting a smile. Awkward moment.

"Race you down to the beach?" I ask, another attempt to keep things as normal as they can possibly be after kissing your best friend, whose a guy! I turn and bolt down the mountain, dodging all the creepers. I burst out on the platform, walking quickly past everyone and sit on my log at the front of the platform. I put my elbows on my knees and then put my chin in my hands; holding up my head. Stupid gay boys! Why couldn't they stay normal? Like me? Well, not like me, but similar? I can hear everyone muttering and gasping, but it's to distant to pull me out my thoughts of; Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! Looking up I see Piggy's face totally distorted, due to bruising, swelling and him cry.

"What the?" I snap. Jack stands suddenly and walks over to me. God another person to be awkward around! I can't believe I hugged Jack and then started crying!

"It's nothing Ralph. Hey Ralph its hunting day. So, wanna come?" Jack smiles, changing the topic with ease. Hunting, something fun on this island. Wait, I did not just call hunting fun! It is vile and savage, yes, not fun. I raise an eyebrow at Jack and shake my head. What's he thinking? Does he really think I'm stupid enough to be side tracked? I grab the conch and blow with all my might.

"Come on! We're having a meeting!" I call out angrily. Everyone wearily walks over and sits. Jack sits at his usual log near the front; I think he does it because it shows he's a leader too. "Is someone going to tell me, what the hell is going on?" he yells suddenly. "What the hell happened? Piggy! You love voicing negativity…what's going on here?" I snarl disdainfully, hoping to show Piggy that he stepped over the line. Piggy stood and took the conch out of my lap. My glare intensifies as his fingers brush against my thigh. Piggy doesn't seem to notice my glare though, as he's glaring at Jack and Roger, who grin evilly.

"Well, I was just walking up the mountain, when suddenly Roger and Jack came out of no where, and without warning they tackled me to the ground, and…and started beating me, and taunting me…I tried to…but they…" He broke down in tears, and I grimace, even the fat on his face wobbles when he's crying.

"Jack? Is this true?" I snap, but of course it is, Jack's the only one who would actually attack Piggy, and Roger just like violence.

"Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Yes?" Jack mutters, as Roger hides his grin, both putting on apologetic faces. I shake my head. That would fool a littlun perhaps.

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow, what did Piggy do this time?

"Well, he's an arsehole. I mean, I thought Roger was worse, but he's not compared to that Fatso!" Jack cries. Roger looks offended before shrugging and nodding. Jack's cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink _(A/N: if you read the previous chapter, you'll remember why_). I sigh. I have to talk to Jack in private.

"Simon, see what you can do about Piggy's wounds. Jack, come on, we'll get everyone some meat" I state hoping I'm still looking pissed off. Everyone cheers. I wish they loved fruit more. "Samneric! Can you start a fire, near the huts if possible" then I walk off towards the break in the shrubs I made upon my return from the grove, picking up a spear as I go. Jack walks along behind me.

"So why'd you do it? Really" I mumble. I doubt he'' actually answer. This is so awkward walking with a guy whose shoulder I cried on.

"Because it wasn't right, what he did to you" Jack whispers. I turn and look Jack in the face. He's hiding something from me.

"Two wrongs don't make a right" I say simply as I smile "Come on, we better get serious, or the boys will have our heads" and with that, the hunt really begins. After killing the pig I walk over to it. Its blood has leaked all over the ground around it. One wrong step and I fall forward onto the pig. I groan loudly.

"Damn creepers, Eww, nasty!" I snap as I look down at my now red, sticky chest. Jack smirks and kneels next to me.

"So, the island's blonde little hottie, isn't as balanced as we thought" Jack smiles and I crack up laughing. Jack stands up and grabs my hand, yanking me up after him. I step on a blood covered leaf and slip backwards, landing on the pig. Great! Nice going Ralph. You stupid clumsy idiot. Now my back is covered in it too. And I really am not flexible enough to clean it of myself. Jack helps me up again and we tread a lot more carefully, so as to get the pig back down to camp. Jack walks in front, once he steps out onto the sand I hear cheers, but they abruptly stop once I step out. What did I do? Jack turns around and looks at me, he smiles as he looks at my chest, looking down I see the blood, oh god, they aren't going to start with the best again are they?

"Maurice and Robert can you start cooking this thing! Samneric good job on the fire!" I yell out, as Jack and I dump the pig. I walk up close to Jack and whisper in his ear "Jack, can you come with me to the creek and help me wash this crud of my back?" Jack nods and follows me towards the creek. Upon arrival I walk in and sit, the cool water wrapping around me. I wet my hands and start washing away the stuff on my chest. Jack sits down behind me, and I can feel his legs against my lower back. He starts roaming his hands across my back. Once the water hits the blood, most of it comes off. So I'm clean in no time. I sit and wait for Jack to finish, but that doesn't seem to be happening. I can feel my eyes closing. And I smile happily as Jack starts to massage my back. Now this is what I need, I nice relaxing massage. His hands roam over my side and I stiffen, god he's found my sensitive spot. Slowly his arms snake around my middle, in a weird sort of hug. His head comes forward and rests on my shoulder. A moment later I lean back into his body. This is so wrong, so gay. But his body is so warm and comfortable. My eyes flicker closed as the sound of water and his warm body send me into a relaxed sleep. A sudden nudge wakes me up.

"Come on, buddy. The feast should be ready by now" Jack I whispers in my ear as he slowly stands up, with his arms still around me. We stand with his arms around me and head on my shoulder, with my body pulled closely into his for a moment. I just want to sleep now; especially since I still have the warmth of Jack around me. I groan.

"Yeah, come one, once the feast is over I'll be able to sleep" I yawn and start to walk back to camp.

The feast took forever to end, I danced for a minute or so, but the fatigue over came me and I just sat and watched. When we got back to out hut I quickly moved my bed next to Jack's. For two reasons, one, I'm away from Piggy, two, I'm hoping to draw on Jack's warmth again. Simon looks frantic when he sees me moving, I nudge my head towards the other side of the shelter and he nods, taking the hint and setting up a bed on the other side of me. I was now surrounded, and for once that was going to be a good thing. Jack smiled and lay down next to me. I just noticed how close our beds are, and Simon seems to have followed my example and set his bed up awfully close as well. It makes it look like one big bed. Meh, I'll manage. Simon falls asleep immediately. I wish I could fall to sleep that easily. The vents of the day keep flashing threw my mind _(A/N: I keep forgetting that chapter 3 to chapter 6, are all like the same day. Strange huh?)_ I can't be gay! I don't wanna be gay! But I hugged Jack, cried on his shoulder, kissed Simon, and bathed with Jack, which led to us hugging again! I am so gay! No, I am definitely not gay! Definitely not gay! I continue to toss, as definitely not gay echoes threw my head. Then a hand comes down on mine and squeezes reassuringly. Opening my eyes ever so slightly I realize its Jack. I smile in the gloom and grip his hand. I'm not gay, just very close to my friends. Yeah, that's it. I am definitely not gay. Simon's leg loops around mine, and I wince. I am so gay…

* * *

_A/N: Very weird ending to that chapter, and yes I know, it was just the previous chapter but in Ralph's POV, but I don't know what should happen next, I know the next chapter is in Roger's POV, but something has to happen to him, it can't just be his view on thing cause then chapter 5, 6, and 7 will all be the same thing just in Rogers perspective! So help and give me ideas! Please! I'm hopefully going to get a chance to go on my brother's computer while he's at work, but you never know, with that 6 foot gym junkie…so read and review! Sorry about basically repeating myself, I'm scared I've done the same thing in my new story too. God I suck at writing…oh and if you noticed spelling errors, then that's just because I rushed slightly…sorry!_


	7. Make Out Sessions

_A/N: Okay I did say that I was going to make this chapter from Roger's POV and I said I'd put some Roger and Simon parts, and I'll try. It's just kinda hard when Simon likes Ralph, while Roger rules and just doesn't care about any of that crap. So, we'll se what happens…

* * *

_

**The Mad Empty Shell:** Yeah, Roger POV, but I'm really worried that it isn't going to be the Roger everyone thinks it's going to be…Yes, Ralph was kinda weird, but I just thought hell he's a guy, and to a straight guy, kissing other guys would be weird, but yeah I'll admit it was a bit of an overreaction, my fault entirely! He'll be back to the usual Ralph soon…I hope. There is no poor Piggy's in my story, there's a get what you deserve Piggy though…yes my two cats are adorable, Mmm, I'll see if I can send you a picture of them…cats rule!

**Trust:** Thank you. Wow, what a short reply…aye?

* * *

_**Make Out Sessions**_

**Roger POV**

Mmm, I think it's probably time to go to bed, for looking around, I'm the only one out of my fricken hut. I stand and stretch and head past the shelters, but stop. I'm out side the biggest shelter of them all AKA the Jack slash Ralph slash Simon slash Whale hut. I smirk; I wonder how bedding gets arranged when one boy molests people and two boys like one guy. I lower my head and walk into their hut. I have to force myself to hold back a snort of laughter as I see the bedding arrangements. It looks as if Simon, Ralph and Jack have made one bed just for them, awe how sweet. And what's this, Simon can get a little possessive judging by that leg over Ralph's.

"Roger?" I hear Jack ask groggily, I smirk

"Yeah, Jack?" I ask casually, as Jack sits up

"What the hell are you doing in our hut?" Jack snaps

"Don't know Jack, it is a strange place to find myself. You getting a little comforting there?" I say as I nod my head towards Jacks hand. It's totally intertwined with Ralph's, it seems that more than one person wants to touch Ralph while he's sleeping.

"He was having a nightmare, don't get the wrong idea, now get back to your hut you arsehole" Jack snapped and I saluted

"Aye, Aye, Captain" I smirk as I turn and leave the hut, Jack's shaking his head, but smiling. Sure, I'm not going to get the wrong idea, Jack wants to get closer to Ralph, but Ralph won't let that happen while he's awake, simple really. But go the retarded love triangle. Of course Simon isn't the only one who's possessive, like when Jack told me what Piggy did and how he wanted revenge for hurting his sweet, darling Ralphie-kins. Well he didn't say it in those words but his mind was, and Jack is so easily readable. I walk into my hut and sneer. Maurice and Robert are making out…again. And Bill is covering his ears in a vain hope of sleeping. I lay down in between the making out couple and Bill; my usual spot since Bill hates being anywhere near those two. Some people might even say the Bill that Bill was homophobic but that wasn't so since he was often found checking the boys out. Slowly I fall into the darkness known as sleep.

I wake up and stretch as I look around. The other three have already left. Mmm, what time is it? Probably lunch time, judging by the littluns running past the hut. I walk past all the other boys and into the jungle. On the platform I didn't happen to see anyone from the retarded love triangle, which is intriguing. I stop suddenly as I see Simon sitting down on a stump, daydreaming.

"Hey, Simone, what you doing?" I smile walking over; Simon glares at me and looks away. "That well huh?"

"If you must know, I'm thinking about yesterday. I know what Piggy did, but you shouldn't have bashed him!" Simon snaps and I grin

"I shouldn't of, but I could, so therefore I did. But who cares? You certainly don't care enough, otherwise you'd be yelling your head off" I state calmly, making Simon scowl.

"You can go now" he growls

"Chill will you. Just wondering how you're doing with the deal. I think Jack's got the upper hand right now" Simon scoffs as I say this

"No way, I'm Ralph's best friend! So I doubt that Jack's the one with the upper hand" Simon pouts, before a dreamy look comes over his face. Yes. Freak. Who said that?

"Come off it Simon, Jack's tall, strong, handsome…kinda. Why would Ralph choose you?" I smile nastily. It's so fun to piss people off. Simon looks hurt and looks at his feet. I expect littluns to behave like that, bigguns are supposed to fight back, damn you! Simon's course black hair falls in front of his face. I roll my eyes and lower myself so that my eyes are level with Simon's. Simon looks at me sadly. I sigh. "I'll tell you why Ralph might prefer you, you're calm, considerate, loyal, caring, peaceful, insightful, helpful, and selfless and…and…nice?" I mutter Simon smiles gratefully. _(A/N: God, I had to raid my English book for character descriptions, it's kinda funny cause my Ralph, Jack and Roger pages are totally full and everyone else got like a paragraph. Like under Piggy I have negative, fat, clingy and asthmatic, very descriptive huh?)_ Simon puts his arms around me and hugs me close. I smile for a second. Hold up, twitch twitch. Hug? Me? Simon? Eww! I push him away and he grins at my reaction.

"Awe, Roger has a soul" Simon giggles _(A/N: hahaha, giggle)_

"Eww, niceness!" I yelp as I start dusting imaginary dust away. I can't believe that just happened. I comforted someone! Ahhhhh! The world is coming to an end! Must go before Simon contaminates me more. I scowl at him and stalk away, with Simon's laughter ringing in my ears. As I walk I hear someone else's laughter. Hidden by the shrubbery I look out to the beach, where Ralph and Jack are. Ralph is laughing at something Jack said, I think, since Jack is looking smug and not embarrassed. Ralph says something about a race threw the water. He's about to say go when he points at something to Jack's left, gasping. Jack turns and Ralph shouts go, diving into the waves and swimming out to sea. Jack scoffs, and then dives after him. They swim out about twenty metres then turn around swimming back, Ralph's in the lead by about three metres. Ralph was the best swimmer on the island. And Jack's delay wasn't that long. When they get back they seemed puffed from swimming against the waves. Something I'm not stupid enough to try. Ralph sits down, looking somewhat less puffed. They say something that I don't quite catch. Jack holds his hand out to help Ralph up, but when Ralph takes his hand, he pulls Jack down onto the sand. I grin as Jack lands practically on top of Ralph, and they just stare into each others eyes, blue meeting grey. Jack leans forward slowly. I shake my head; this is going to be hilarious, what will Jack say when he gets rejected? My jaw drops. Ralph bent forward, pushing their lips together. Well, that's a strange turn of events. I see Ralph's mouth open slightly, and it became a pash. Even from where I'm sitting I can see them fighting for dominance. I snigger. I love this island. They pull apart panting slightly. Ralph seems slightly shocked by his behaviour but seemed to be quickly forgetting about that as Jack leaned in again, biting Ralph's shoulder, and then kissing his way up his neck. Go Jack, he's really making this a competition. They start making out again, and I stand up, turning and walking away. I have places to be with people to torture. I think Harold was in due order for picking on. I walk back to the platform to see Maurice and Robert laughing hysterically.

"Torturing Bill again?" I smile, they nod their heads. "What'd you do?"

"Oh, he was sitting on one of the logs, looking out to sea; you know how he does that lately?" Maurice stated and I nod my head slightly. "Well we sat near him, and started kissing, then I leaned back slightly and oopsie daisy, Bill just so happened to be there, and got pushed off the log. Then he started screaming-"

"Ooh! Let me guess. 'What is you problem? Can yo guys not keep off of each other for five minutes? You do this every bloody hour of the day! Can you at least stop at night so that I can sleep? Err! You two are such retards!' That about right?" I snigger. Robert laughed.

"Nope, today we aren't retards, we're imbeciles" Maurice smirked. I laugh evilly.

"Same shit, different spelling. Well have either of you seen Harold? Or have your eyes been closed due the make out sessions?" I grin as Maurice puts on a face of mock outrage.

"Yeah, he went to the fruit trees, with Phil and Piggy. Don't give him too much hassle, he's been really upset all week" Robert stated cheerfully.

"Me? Hassle? Too much? Never!" I cry out They smirk and walk away, hand in hand. Piggy was always found in the company of littluns. Not many of the bigguns liked talking to him, except Ralph and Simon. Well, I guess this gives me another chance to pick on the fat lump. Picking on Piggy was much more fun than picking on a littlun.

* * *

**Ralph POV**

Well, if you can't beat them, join them, or what ever that saying was. And besides, kissing Jack was actually, kinda nice. As bad as I feel saying this with Simon I felt as if I had to kiss him and it was just a meeting of the lips, basically. While with Jack it was my choice, and it was a clashing of the lips, tongues and unfortunately teeth. I lift up a foot and place it on Jack's chest, waiting a few moments before kicking Jack back a little. Jack sits back on the sand, looking happy but irritated at the same time.

"You bit me!" I cry out, looking at my shoulder, which still had little dents from his teeth.

"You just realized?" Jack smirks. I grin I still can't believe that I'm doing this. It's just so strange, two days ago I was straight and rather homophobic, yesterday a lot of stuff happened, and it changed my view on everything, and today? I'm as straight as a bent ruler. _(A/N: sorry that was lame, but my friend from ages ago once said it when people were asking her if it was true that she bi and I just thought hell I could use it.) _"Well, my blonde little hottie, what does this all mean?" Jack asked. To be frank I don't know. I don't know about anything any more. I shrug at him and pout slightly. He sneers, leaning in again. Meh, we've been on this island for like, three years, civilisation isn't coming for us, I realized this long ago, so we may as well create our own little society, forget the old one, so if our society is gay…just go with it. I smile and the kissing continues.

* * *

**Roger POV**

Here Piggy, Piggy, Piggy. Yes, there you are. Piggy was reaching for fruit higher up and handing them down to the smaller peoples. I set out of the trees, Harold squeals, Phil raises and an eyebrow at him and Piggy glares. Harold runs away quickly, the puzzled Phil walking after him, squee that just leaves Piggy and me.

"Hey, Piggy" I sneer, "Getting more food aye?"

"Screw you" Piggy scowls, obviously very pissed off since the bashing.

"Get in line" I smile. He glares again, yeah that's really going to stop me. Well now what can I do to Piggy today? …

* * *

_A/N: I was going to make this longer, put in some Roger picking on Piggy, and possibly some more Simon and Roger ness, but I can't think of anything else that should happen. At all. So I'm really sorry…_

_Grimm018/ Sarah_


	8. No Idea AN

_Okay I'm really sorry about this but I'm out of ideas.For all my stories, obviously the whole getting put in an ESL class has dampened my writing skills/ego/imagination. I mean I know I suck at math, but that's no reason for me to be put in a bad class for English. But that's beside the point. I'm out of ideas in Raining Wolves, Getting Out Of Hand, Need for Change, no ideas at all,so if you come up with anything that could go in the story(s) I'd be really glad. And even if they're stupid, they could get me started again. _

_So until I get at least one idea/suggestion, these stories are on hold._

_Again, really sorry._

_Grimm_


	9. Choices and Choosing

_A/N: Okay, obviously no one really cares if I continue, but my friend made me. And I suppose I don't really want to leave a story unfinished like so many other people do. So, reviews:_

**DarkCrimsonFlame3:** Yeah that would've been funny/interesting, but I'm too impatient to write that, but thanks for being the only one who tried to help!

**Generally Maz:** Yeah it was wrapping up since this is the second last chapter, so meh. Well Piggy is annoying but hey, you watch any anime, and I'll say the girl is annoying, so maybe my opinion shouldn't be counted when it comes to annoyance. Yeah, I agree puberty and shit changes a lot, but somewhere I said that he eats more than everyone else, that's why he hasn't lost any weight, and while the others run around and play games and all that jazz, he doesn't do much, I dunno why, that's just how I wrote him. And if he wasn't fat, then he just wouldn't be Piggy now would he?

**MidnightBoatman:** I love Roger too, that's why I hate writing him in case it isn't well, Roger-ish :S . And Piggy, well in every story there has to be someone who you love to hate, and no one else is hate-able. I guess. Lol, I think I'd love it if Roger visited me in the night, the sadistic little arse. Well, thanks for great review! (great as in better then the previous one) :)

**Trust:** Thank you :)

**kizna1200:** lol, thank you. Roger broke Piggy's fingers, that enough hurting? Yeah, I don't think I'm very good at writing Roger's POV as everyone has a certain perspective of him, while Jack, well, everyone's Jack's are OOC, so ableh. And if you're lazy then what am I? I haven't updated since like the begging of the year…

**lilplayer:** omg omg omg omg omg! That's okay, not many people review for my stories. Yeah well for a month or so my computer wouldn't start so I have a slight excuse :S , yeah well while you liked Ralph freaking out, some people didn't, oh it sucks to be a writer. Go the slutty Ralph! Lol. Roger Rules! Alliteration to the max! lol, in soccer we were the pennant champions due to own goals, we rule! Lol, Ralph and I love you!

**All Apologies:** That's okay, and thanks for reviewing anyway! Keep the reviews coming!

**The Mad Empty Shell:** Well you never actually see, let alone read what Roger does but he broke Piggy's fingers, I didn't know how to write that though, so you just get told what happened.

* * *

_**Choices and Choosing **_

**Ralph**

Guilt. That's pretty much the main thing I feel lately. It's been approximately two weeks, since the thing with Simon and Jack. Jack. I feel great around Jack, its fun and relaxed. Unlike with Simon. It always starts with everything being normal, back to us being best friends, then Simon will change it and it goes back to a very formal relationship, and only now have I noticed that he's clingy and needy. He also hates me going off with Jack. It's not fair to either of them, but how can I tell one of them that I just can't do this anymore. I'll lose whoever I tell, and I don't want to lose either of them. Things were so much simpler before hormones kicked in; I'm starting to wish that my conversation with Piggy never happened. I'd prefer to be totally naïve/ignorant then dealing with this lose- lose situation.

What's even more worrying is that neither has noticed. I wake up first so neither has noticed that both have somehow intertwined themselves with me. I just hope that I will never be in the same area as both of them long enough for a conversation to start up. Because that could get awkward.

I walk further into the forest, escaping before anyone's up. Getting to the top of the island I sit in front of a charred circle. The last remnants of our fire. And my hope of rescue. A stick breaking has me whirling around. Roger. Roger had been acting stranger then usual since the breaking of Piggy's fingers. He kept smirking at me, like he knew something I didn't. This with all his sneaking about is something to be expected. But not liked.

"Hey Rachel" Roger sniggered "Up so early? Was it Piggy again? I could get back at him if you like, hell I'll do it even if you don't like" I now know why Roger is disgusted by Piggy and why he tortures him so. Not only was there the molesting (of not just me it seems) he also stole, spied and blackmailed according to some of the bigguns. After all that though, I still couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Morning Roger. Nah nothings happened, but of coarse that won't stop you. And because of that fact I think most of the bigguns like you, especially Simon it seems, I think he admires you or something. But what are you doing up so early?" I state casually, crossing my legs as I look up at him. Something seemed to flicker over Roger's face at the mention of Simon, but he quickly corrected himself, and crouched next to me. We stared at each other for what could have been hours. Grey eyes meeting black. Both of us calculating and thinking. I had noticed that every time, I went off with Jack I'd come back to find Simon with Roger. Not that I minded of course but it was intriguing, I had thought that Roger hated being in someone's company for more than half an hour. Surprisingly Roger broke the contact first, looking out to sea; I could see his jaw moving as he grinded his teeth. Most intriguing.

"Oh, you know, the usual reason I'm up early, spying" he finally answers.

"So it's bad that Piggy spies but for you it's okay?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Piggy uses the information…unwisely. While me? I use it for my own amusement. It may seem horrible, even by my standards, but it just gets things moving on this island, gets things done sometimes. My most recent act: getting rid of…sexual tension. Though that isn't exactly complete yet. Soon will be though." He whispers quietly, not removing his eyes from the ocean.

"Sexual tension? Aren't we a bit young for that?"

"Dunno, Ralph" the name sounded strange coming from him. "_Are_ you too young to have sexual tension?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I think deep down everyone noticed it. Except you of course."

"Of course" I state slowly, unsurely. It seemed all too much. Sexual tension? Between me and who? Jack? What did Roger mean? And the strangest thing of all, I was having a serious conversation…with Roger. The Roger. I turn back to him. He looks to be contemplating something.

"Yeah. Didn't you wonder why no one went after Jack? Because there was like a great big label: PROPERTY OF RALPH" Roger finally stated. My mouth hung open.

"I'm not getting you" I state earnestly

"Okay, if you saw Jack and another guy making out, before you and him had of course" my eyes widen; no one was supposed to know. Roger ploughed on "wouldn't you have felt something? Anger? Jealousy?" I think about that. Roger gives me a knowing look, like he can see into my head, into my soul. I shudder. "Exactly. Since we first landed on this island, there's been something between you two. It was you or him to be chief, you won, but you gave him authority too, you guys went to each other for help, for anything and everything, and I saw that it should-would go further. Eventually everyone else saw it too. But you were just slow" Roger finished his awing speech, with an amused smirk, officially ruining the moment. Roger blinked and was his usual self. No more reasonable, higher force…being. Back to being arrogant and pompous. He stood back up and began walking away. "Oh and Rachel, you should hurry up and pick one, cause now your just being a hog, a kissing crazed hog, but a hog none the less" and with a final sneer, he stalked off.

Now that was strange.

When I think that everyone would be swimming or playing I begin to take the longest way back down to the beach. It's true now that I think about it, the look in people's eyes when me and Jack were organising, talking, joking about, and not just in the eyes of the people watching us, but Jacks as well. That look of content. Content just sitting there with me. How could I have been so stupid?

'Pick one'. Roger was right. Now that sounds weird. But he is. I have to pick one, and hopefully the rejected won't take it to hard, and will remain my friend. One way to find out I guess…

* * *

**Roger**

Walking away from Ralph, I scowl. Damn Simon, and his becoming friends with me, sure all the other boys like me, for one reason or another, but the feelings were never really returned (this is excluding Jack), but now Simon, with his clingy ways, and those damn lost puppy eyes has given me …feelings. Feelings which were supposed to stay with family and Jack; who may as well be my brother. Oh. The. Agony. Of it all. My feet hit the sand, before I get tackled.

"Roger! Have you seen Ralph? He hasn't been around at all lately, and you being so sneaky and all" Simon stares down at me innocently. Stupid little church boy and his…his…purity, the only thing I can't have. Cow.

"No I wouldn't have a clue. He's probably having fun without you." I remark plainly. Simon's face falls. God, I used to love hitting nerves. "Relax, he's in the forest, taking time to think, or whatever chiefly, tanned, naïve, pretty boys do" I roll my eyes and arc an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" Simon asks, concerned. Not natural I tell you! Simon crawls off me, crossing his legs and continues to hold my gaze. I sigh.

"Nothing, don't worry your pretty little head over me Simone" I smirk. Simon just blinks.

"Pretty?" My eyes widen. Mask dropping for a second. Only a second.

"Yeah, in that choir boy, I-need-a-night-light kind of way" I sneer. He smiles adorably. Gah! Goofily, I meant goofily, dammit.

"But you're a choir boy Roger" Simon bit his lip, preventing himself from laughing. Way to happy this kid.

"Do I look like a want a night light?!" I snap

"No, but you may 'need' one" He smirks back, smirks, actually smirks. Simon. That just ain't right; I'm rubbing off on him, which means I've hung round him to much. Damn feelings and emotions. I shake my head and stand, stalking away. But I can here Simon trotting along behind me. I climb up onto the platform and sit on one of the log benches.

Jack comes along, which stops Simon from sitting near me.

"What's up Rogue?" Jack asks, looking out towards the ocean, making it _seem_ as though he didn't care less. We both have our masks.

"Lover boy is close to making his decision" I say looking up at the canopy of leaves above me, also feigning disinterest. Jack stiffens slightly before going back to normal.

"That's nice" he states, finally turning to me, a questioning look on his face. I give a slight nod. It's so easy/simple to communicate with Jack.

Then Ralph makes his appearance, slowly walking threw the shrubbery and emerging next to the platform. A couple of boys cry out, one being Simon, who jogs over. Ralph looks sort of lost and upset. Jack stands, looking at him curiosly, picking up on his emotions. They make eye contact. All the other boys on the platform, including me look between the two.

"Ralph! I've been looking all over for yo-" Simon stops once Ralph pulls Jack towards himself. Kissing him in front of everybody (pretty much everybody). Simon gasps as do a few others, and Jack smiles into the kiss, making me smirk.

The smirk gets wiped off my face as Simon bolts into the trees. I shake my head, slowly walking after the black haired boy.

* * *

_A/N: okay there it is, the second last chapter. Sorry if it isn't that good, but I haven't written a story like this in awhile, lately I've been writing things like about werewolves and vampires, if only their was a place where you could post any story you write…if anyone knows a website like that, please tell me!!!!_


	10. Till the End

_Ah ha! I found a sight for posting original stories, fictionpress, who would a thunk it? Umm, yeah seeing as it's holidays I decided I should stop being one of those arses who never finishes their stories, so yay me! Now this chapter, like all my others will be really short, I can't help it, I'm unable to write fillers, it just leaps from event to event in all my stories, it's so annoying. But back to the point, this chapter leaps from view to view, so EVERYTHING comes out! Woot! Hooray! Squee! And all that jazz. _

**Rei:** Thank you and I hope you like the last chapter!

**TillDeathDoYouPart:** Okay, I finally updated! Squee for me! Hopefully this chapter will make up for my cliffie ness, yes?

**TheSavageChoirGirl**: Thank you so much! You're an awesome reviewer!

**Kates:** You better un melt yourself so you can review for my last chapter! And thanks for the review!

**Nali:** Thank you! But being on fictionpress makes me think I am, cause I have like 3 reviews, that's why I like fanfiction so much, put slash in there and the reviews just pour in, anyhoo, thanks for the review!

**Nouvelle.vie:** Updated! Thank you!

**TGyamiBakura:** I know, I'm becoming one of those horrible people who never finish stories (just be patient with me people who like NfC, I'll get there). YAY! Another Yaoi fangirl! Yaoi Power! Personally I think my story is too fluffy and short, but hey if you guys like it. No need to fail class, cause in this chappie they all get together, and its all fluffy with cherries on top. Well I hope you like my last chapter, and review this one too!

* * *

_**Till the End**_

**Jack**

Well, what a surprise! Ralph choosing me, humble little me, over the peculiar little Simon. Who would have thought? Ralph pulls away, catching his breathe, then blushing brightly as he only just seems to notice everyone around us. I run my fingers threw his blonde hair, pulling him forward again. Faintly I hear Maurice snickering and muttering 'I told you' s. Also subconsciously releasing that Roger had trudged away. But how are you meant to focus on that when you've got your tongue down someone's throat. A sexy blonde's throat at that. When we break apart to breathe again I quickly grab the Adonis and pull him away towards our hut, cheers following us.

I push the grey eyed boy down on our bed, and by bed I mean pile of leaves. Then set on my way to make him breathless, again. Until of course I was pushed away.

"Jack?" Ralph whispers timidly, blush still staining his cheeks, and he was irresistible before. "Wha- Where do you wan this to go?" And that makes me pause. I had always thought about this stuff, but to say it to Ralph's face? I open my mouth slowly, ready to speak.

**Simon**

Why? Why did he choose Jack?! What does Jack have that I don't? Muscles, hunting skill, the ability to kill; so what? Roger was always going on that Ralph would choose me because I was kind and considerate and testosterone driven like Jack.

But Roger is Jack's best friend. Meaning he could have said all those things, making me feal like I didn't need to try, and- and. I just don't understand! Tears spring to my eyes and rapidly pour down my face. Sobs racking my body. And now I would be by myself, I'm meant to be exiled or whatever Roger said the terms were.

I sit in the grove of Ralph loving, just crying. Half from sorrow and half from frustration. I can't get my head around it! Why would Ralph do that? Cheat on someone! Cheat on me. I mean he did say he was, well he didn't say he liked me that way, but I assumed- he did kiss me back!

What am I saying? He probably never liked me in the first place, and just accepted my presence because he was too nice to tell me to go away. Even over the sound of my crying I hear the branch snap, I look up slowly. Roger was standing there awkwardly. He purposely snapped the branch but I guess now he regrets it. Probably regrets coming after me too. Regrets being near me anytime. That thought makes me groan, more tears running down my face. Roger steps forward placing a rough hand on my back.

**Ralph**

I look up at Jack, who seemed to be having a private battle with his mind. All I could do was wait. I knew what would happen. We live on a small tropical island in the middle of the ocean, barely any hope left of being seem, let alone rescued. Meaning if Jack and I split, we would see each other everyday, for the rest of our lives. What if I was just a…conquest? Sure Roger had made it seem like we were soul mates or some other sappy pairing, but Roger was prone to exaggeration (as was Maurice, but that was irrelevant).

"Well, where is there to go? You're sixteen, I'm almost seventeen, and we're bound to an island paradise. There's not much that needs explaining" Jack replied sounding almost as timid as I had. I smile weakly.

"I mean, how do you feel about…me?" I ask, looking directly into his eyes. The deep blue was practically swirling with emotion.

"Well, I was only thirteen when we crashed here, so I haven't had much chance to know all these feelings, so I'm not sure if saying I've never felt like this before means much, but it's true" my smile grows.

"So are we talking love here Jackie?" I smirk while Jack laughs.

"I think we are Rach-" I crush my lips to his, and use his startled yelp to my advantage. Abruptly I pull away, causing Jack to groan.

"Simon!" I cry, standing suddenly and running out of the hut.

**Roger**

"Simon?" I ask, crouching down next to the black haired boy. Watching salty tears run down his ruddy cheeks, mingling with the dirt.

"What are you doing here Roger, shouldn't you be congratulating Jack? He won your little bet thing after all. And if I recall the loser, being me, has to simply 'vanish', so if you don't mind, I have some backing off to do" Simon snaps out, voice cracking every so often.

"Simon, ignore the deal, will you. Like anyone was ever going to be exiled, or whatever. So you lost Ralph, big deal, what's so special about him anyway" I can't help but sound hostile. "Just move on, it's not like you…heaven forbid- _love_ him" I snort. Turning I look at the other boy, all other words getting caught in my throat. I wince, so Simon loves Ralph, whoop dee do, I don't care.

"I can't ignore the bet! If we hadn't agreed to that I could still be Ralph's friend, now I won't even be able to look at him without breaking down!"

"Come now, I'm not that ugly" both Simon and I whirl around the new voice. Ralph and Jack are standing there, Jack trying to look everywhere but at the scene in front of him and Ralph keeping his eyes trained on Simon, who just sniffs. "What bet is this?" Ralph continues, putting on the leader act, though his eyes are insecure.

I open my mouth to reply, but was surprised to be cut off…by Simon. "We, Jack and I, made a deal that, the first person to woo you could keep you without the other interfering. The other wouldn't get the chance to interfere seeing as they would be put into exile if you will. I'm sorry Ralph, it was wrong of me to agree to it, but just the thought of having you all to myself over came common sense" Simon affirmed calmly, though the effect was ruined by his sniffing. Ralph looked between the guilty Jack and ashamed Simon, before turning his gaze on me. I roll my eyes.

"Roger? Was this more of your 'getting things moving' acts?"

**Simon**

I had expected Ralph to be annoyed, angered, anything but amused.

"You and your sexual tension" Ralph starts laughing and Roger snickers. Both Jack and I raise our eyebrow and look between the two.

"Look Simon, you lost. And this infatuation you have for Ralph is just that, a blown out of proportion crush" Roger states suddenly, looking at me again. Ralph's eyes light up, and smirks happily.

"I've found the someone just for me, I think it's your turn, Si" I look at Ralph, confused. Ralph rolls his eyes, walking over to me and yanking me away from the two older boys, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "How do you feel about Roger? He's peculiar…almost…_batty_, wouldn't you say?" Both of us grin in remembrance of the old insult aimed at me.

Ralph steps away from me, turning and grabbing Jack's arm. "We're going hunting, I think tonight we need a celebration" Ralph throws over his shoulder, leading the excited Jack away. I turn to look at Roger, wondering how to go about this.

"So, just an out of proportion crush?" I ask attentively.

"Yup, all it was" Roger said simply, the slightest of blushes tinting his dark skin. "I mean, two kind, utterly romantic guys getting together, pfft, no way would that work"

"So I need, rebellious, sarcastic, almost sadistic kinda guy" I ask bitting my bottom lip.

"I suppose" Roger grinds out, looking around at all the smut graphitised trees.

"Coolies" and with that I lean forward, and brush my lips against Roger's. His eyes widen before narrowing. Suddenly I'm on my back and being ravished. All I can do is groan. This must be what Ralph feels like with Jack, it all makes sense if that's the case.

**Jack**

We stood a little distance away, watching the scene unfold in front of us. Both of us grinning our heads off.

"So, no hunting?" I finally ask

"No hunting, I'm the chief, and one of my rules was hunting once a month, so we stick by it" Ralph said firmly, his eyes twinkling with joy.

"You better be careful with some of your rules, Ralph, you wouldn't want some one to rebel and have a full tribe war, were people get crushed with boulders and whatnot." I reply huffily. Ralph turns to me, bitting his lip to keep back a huge smile.

"You're pretty when you're mad" he says, his voice becoming like a young child's. I snort, putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him down to the platform where someone would be starting the fire for the night. We walk slowly, taking our time. At one point we were passing a little clearing where Piggy was talking to Maurice and Robert. We stopped behind a tree and listened.

"We could start our own tribe, where the rules would be more beneficial, for all of us, and where the chores are evenly distributed. We could do what ever we want, what do you say, join my revolt?" Piggy ended his little speech.

"Anything? How about this?" we heard Maurice ask cockily. We looked around the trunk of the tree to see Maurice push Robert against a tree and begin a heated make out session. Piggy stood there, awed, hand moving down his shorts, I pull a face at his intention. "What do you think you're doing? You have to pay for this show, get lost fatty" Maurice snaps, breaking away from Robert to glare at Piggy till he trotted away, defeated.

"I told you about your rules" I tut leading Ralph away, to continue our long walk back to camp. Ralph just frowns slightly, mock glaring. When we finally arrived, Simon was sitting curled up in Roger's lap, who had an arm wrapped around him possessively. We sit near by; I pull Ralph against my body with ease. I look down at him, the flames from the near by fire dance on his skin. Ralph distractedly draws patterns on my legs, slowly moving his wandering fingers upwards as we stare at the night sky.

It might be wishful thinking, but for me, it was easy to say that we'll be together _till the_

_end.

* * *

_

Okay well that's the end of my corny little ficlet, so tell me what you all thought! Also like I said before, I found that site for original stories (fictionpress) and just so you know, I've started an account over there, under the same name (Grimm018), and you should check out some of my story, Obsession, and review it cause I don't think slash is as popular there as it is here. Also in the making of this chapter, I asked my friend this (over msn):

How would a really shy guy go about asking a person to go out with them?

And she replied with this: Hmm…he'd tell his jerky best friend not to saying anything and the afore mentioned friend would walk straight up to crush and say 'Dude, my friend totally wants in your pants'

Sorry, I just found that hilarious. So yeah, thanks for the reviews and sticking with this oh so short story :P I hope you liked the final chapter


End file.
